Television programming information is normally provided a television viewer through the local newspapers or weekly TV magazine sections of Sunday papers. Also, such information is available from specially printed weekly magazines and often times from "flyers" produced by supermarkets and the like for promotional purposes.
While these media normally serve their purpose, there are some disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that most of the programming information is in fairly small print and middle-aged and elderly people usually need to hunt around for their glasses in order to read the same. Secondly, since the formats are usually made up at least a week in advance, there are often times changes so that the printed information is not always accurate. Finally, where each household has more then one television set, the normally available television programming information cannot always be quickly located.
Sometimes a television network, itself, will show on television for a brief period of time a summary of upcoming programs on that particular channel. However, the actual times at which such information is available are limited and unless one happens to turn on his television set at the proper time, he or she will miss this information.